Exposure to ultraviolet light, primarily through exposure to the sun's rays, produces a number of harmful effects including premature skin aging, loss of elasticity, wrinkling, drying, and an increased risk of developing skin cancer. Currently a number of sunscreen products are marketed to protect against these harmful effects. All of these products contain agents known to filter out some of the sun's harmful rays incorporated into creams, ointments, lotions, solutions or suspensions. Such products are applied just prior to anticipated sun exposure, provide short term protection, and are removed by bathing, washing or normal desquamation of skin. Soap in the form of bodywash has for years been used to remove oil due to its surfactant composition and associated charges. A normal soap contains both charges of a positive and negative nature. Although attempts have been made to combine sunscreens with soaps (i.e., surfactant agents), none has provided an ideal combination of high sun protection factor (SPF) and long-lasting effect in a composition that maintains its integrity. Other additives in addition to sunscreen are also potentially useful when applied in conjunction with a bodywash, but at present few products utilize this potential. The current invention addresses these lacks.